persona con vegeta
by kenia
Summary: que pasaria si carla cruza ña dimension de dragon ball para ver a vegeta?


:  
  
Todo comienza en un universo normal como de esta escritora ^-^ una persona ose yo decide ir al mundo dragón ball y conocer a su ídolo vegeta pero como hacerlo no lo sabe y se le ocurre meterse ala computadora cuando comience su fanfic pensaba que era tonto pero no perdía nada y comenzó a escribir su fanfic y cuando iba a comenzar la aventura, toco el monitor y logro traspasarla y.......  
  
Capitulo 1: hola señor vegeta  
  
Y estaba en cápsula corporación y decidí entrar cuando dos pequeños que me llegaban ala cintura corrieron en círculos en mi y se fueron volando no le di importancia y me fui como estaba abierta la puerta que los pequeños dejaron seguramente y entre la casa era muy grande busque por todos lados y no encontraba a vegeta y por lo que vi tampoco bulma, estarán en su cuarto, no,no lo creo, y pensé no me tomo mucho si no esta aquí esta en su cámara de gravedad y salí corriendo y vi por una ventana de la cámara y no estaba donde estará me preguntaba y decidí buscar por la capital del oeste  
  
???: donde estará (mientras caminaba por la ciudad) no puede estar en el centro comercial bra todavía no nace. y en el refrigerador hay comida, con goku no lo creo mejor busco.  
  
Cuando llegue a dos cuadras  
  
???: ya me canse (saco una cápsula de una motocicleta y me subo) y cuando pasaba por una dulcería encontré Alos pequeños de hace rato a goten y trunks, detuve mi moto tal vez ellos saben donde esta vegeta y guarde mi moto en la cápsula y me dirigí a la dulcería y hay estaban comprando una bolsa llena de dulces y chocolates y me acerque a ellos y les dije.....  
  
???: oigan niños saben donde esta vegeta  
  
trunks (un poco desconfiado): para que lo quieres, eh ???Sin tardarme les dije: soy una amiga de vegeta pequeño trunk  
  
trunks: como sabes mi nombre  
  
???: tu padre me hablo de ti (volteo donde esta goten estaba embarrado de chocolate en la cara ^_^u)  
  
trunks: Enserio ???: claro  
  
trunks: estavien (mira a goten y le arrebata los dulces) no te las acabes goten  
  
goten: es que están muy ricos  
  
???: (con una gota de sudor) y donde esta  
  
trunks: ah?, si esta con el señor goku entrenando en su casa  
  
???: enserio, gracias ( y me despido de ellos)  
  
trunks: bueno vamos a comerlos goten (dijo agarrando una barra de chocolate)  
  
goten : siiiiiiiii (dijo haciendo lo mismo  
  
estaba pensando como llegar mi moto no seria suficiente quería conocerlo horita y no mañana ya que tengo clases ^_^ y como yo era la escritora de esta historia pensé en que podía volar rápidamente y sucedió y me eleve por los aires ya habían pasado una media hora y ya casi llegaba alas montañas muy emocionada y veo la casa de goku y desciendo en la tierra y comienzo una búsqueda de vegeta en el bosque tarde poco en encontrarlos, pues estaban en el rió entrenando no quise interrumpir así que solo mire  
  
vegeta ssj: vamos kakarotto pelea enserio (dando varios golpes)  
  
goku ssj: cálmate vegeta  
  
vegeta ssj: hacia mira lo que puedo hacer jejeje vegeta de repente se convierte en súper sayajin 3  
  
goku ssj (sorprendido) :vegeta ya puedes convertirte en súper sayajin 3 y hasta lo controlas a la perfección  
  
vegeta ssj3: claro kakarotto estuve entrenando y mejor tu también te transformas en 3  
  
goku: de acuerdo esto será emocionante  
  
goku tarda un poco en transformarse pero pudo  
  
vegeta 3: pelea  
  
vegeta ataca primero dándole a goku un fuerte golpe en la cara  
  
goku 3: eso me dolió pero ahora es mi turno  
  
goku da varios golpes que vegeta los detiene sin dificultad y vegeta hace un ataque rapido y golpea a goku mandándolo lejos y goku se pone de pie con dificultad  
  
goku 3: mejor vamos a otro lado vegeta  
  
Vegeta 3: jum, esta bien  
  
Goku y vegeta se elevan y yo los sigo sin que me descubran y llegamos a un desierto y hay comienza la pelea  
  
ambos se ponen en guardia . goku ataca rápidamente y le da varios golpes a vegeta y vegeta se aleja y hace un resplandor final muy potente  
  
goku 3: espera vegeta, no la tomes muy enserio  
  
vegeta:.......  
  
y goku con mucho esfuerzo la desvió fuera del planeta  
  
y se caí al suelo y perdió el conocimiento  
  
vegeta (dejando su transformación): soy el ganador jjejeje mejor espero a que despierte (y se sienta en una roca)  
  
y yo estaba en una roca gigante escondida cuando vi que era la oportunidad sali de hay diciéndole  
  
???: hola señor vegeta  
  
vegeta: quien rayos eres?  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
Capitulo 2: déjeme estar con usted por un día  
  
Estábamos en:  
  
Vegeta: quien rayos eres ?  
  
???: yo, no me recuerda vegeta: no  
  
???: recuerda que participo en el torneo de México que estaba en medio del periférico eh  
  
vegeta: si y que quieres  
  
???: solo queria pedirle que..  
  
pero cuando y va a decir algo goku despierta (rayos)  
  
goku: donde esto y tu quien eres  
  
???: mi nombre es  
  
goku: no eres la autora del fanfic :el torneo mas tonto del anime  
  
???: si bueno me llamo carla  
  
vegeta: y para que quieres hablar con migo  
  
carla: queria saber si mañana va estar ocupado  
  
vegeta: si voy a estar ocupado  
  
carla: no es cierto (saco un libreto y lo leo) bueno a qui dice que vegeta el dia de mañana no estara ocupado  
  
vegeta: estabien no lo estoy y por que te importa mucho si estoy o no estoy ocupado mañana eh  
  
pero cuando y va a decir algo el estomago de goku ruge  
  
goku : jejeje creo que tengo hambre (se pone su mano en la nuca )  
  
vegeta: (a vegeta tambien la ruge para variar) goku: tu también vegeta si quieres puedes comer a mi casa  
  
carla: claro a qui dice que debes ir a la casa de goku en el libreto vegi y que también goku debe invitar a carla  
  
goku: bueno tu también puedes ir a comer vamos  
  
vegeta no dijo nada y fue a comer ala casa de goku  
  
y después de comer....  
  
vegeta y carla: guacala que mal cosinas kakarotto  
  
goku: no soy el mejor, es que milk no esta no sé dónde fue con bulma  
  
vegeta: mejor me voy (sale de la casa volando y yo lo sigo atrás del)  
  
y después de llegamos ha su casita y entramos  
  
vegeta: y para que me quieres  
  
carla: bueno yo solo quería pasar el tiempo con  
  
pero cuando y va a terminar goten y trunk entran rápidamente ala casa chocando con vegeta  
  
vegeta: Y A USTEDES QUE LES PASA  
  
trunk: lo siento papa solo estábamos jugando a las traes  
  
goten: si, tio vegeta no se enoje  
  
vegeta: rrrrgggggg estabien pero váyanse, Y NO SOY TU TIO  
  
goten: esta bien tío vegeta (corre detrás de truns)  
  
carla: solo quiero que me deje estar con usted un dia vegeta: que, sueñas no lo are  
  
carla : no lo va hacer pues soy la autora y ago lo que quiero e (saca otra vez el libreto y escribe vegeta me dira que si  
  
vegeta: que co..c.como pudiste no puedo controlarme, cuando pueda l..librarme de ti..... si iré contigo  
  
carla: ya ve que no le cuesta  
  
vegeta: y a donde iremos mañana (con esfuerzo de no decir cosas que no quiere  
  
carla: al parque para empezar, te espero mañana vegi  
  
vegeta: rayos ni modo solo un día solo un día rrrggggg  
  
fin del 2 capitulo  
  
comentarios a: dulce_rs@hotmail.com 


End file.
